


Leaving

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: The twins finally come to visit Jinyoung as JInyoung prepares to leave JYPE





	Leaving

Jinyoung heard a knock on the front door and he sat up from where he’d been reclining, Jinhi laying on his chest. 

She hadn’t been sleeping, just close enough so that Jinyoung could smell her Warm wool and Carnation scent. That had been one of the worst parts about having the issues that he’d had. He hadn’t been able to smell his child unless she was up close to him. 

Jinyoung got to the door, tempering his footsteps as he bounced the small baby in his arms. He looked through the peephole before opening the door. 

“Oppa,” the twins greeted him as he opened the door, shopping bags in their arms. 

“Jihyo, Jamie, what are you doing here?” He asked leaning back so that he could prop the door open even wider. 

They stepped in and Jinyoung pushed the door closed, making his way to the couch to sit back down, discarding some of the empty bottles that had begun to slowly fill the couch. 

“Where are your omega senses? This place is a wreck,” Jihyo teased him and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Jaebum hyung will clean it up when he gets back,” Jinyoung said and Jimin shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you found an alpha who would clean up after you. I would never,” Jamie said, running her hands through the ends of her blunt haircut. 

“You’re right, you’ll never find an alpha,” Jinyoung teased back, patting Jinhi’s back and Jamie scrunched her face up at him. 

“I don’t even want one,” Jamie pointed out, her voice loud in the otherwise quiet apartment. 

Jihyo scooted a little away from Jamie, crossing her legs softly. 

Jinyoung knew that Jihyo was a little uncomfortable about some of Jamie’s ideas of what she could and couldn’t do. Jihyo was the only alpha out of them, but she had been instilled with the same omega ideals as Jinyoung and Jamie, so it always shocked her when they didn’t behave according to what their father had taught them. 

“We went shopping for the baby, we didn’t get to come to your baby shower and this is our first niece, we figured that, you know we should get you something,” Jihyo said, shoving the bags at him.

“Can you?” He asked and Jihyo looked between Jamieand him before frowning. 

“Who me?” She asked. 

“Don’t tell me alphas can’t hold babies,” Jinyoung said and she sighed, reaching out for the baby. 

He placed her in her arms and Jihyo’s whole body softened as she molded around the baby. 

She looked so soft, so in awe of the child, like how Mark had looked the first time he’d held her. 

“It’s about time you and Jaebum had a kid, you’ve two have been mated since 2012,” Jamie pointed out and he shrugged. 

His sisters didn’t know just how everything had evolved, how unreal it had all been. 

“Oh hush, these things take time, and I’m not shocked, given Jinyoung’s fertility issues. I’m just so glad that everything worked out. Will it always be this hard for you?” Jihyo asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

He wasn’t even sure if it had all been fixed, or if Jinhi had been some miracle baby. 

“Is that why you’re leaving the company? To focus on having more kids?” Jamie asked and Jinyoung stiffened, his hand stilling in the bottom of one of the baby bags that he’d been going through. 

“Hyung and I talked it through. We don’t think that we can stay under JYPE. It’s not a healthy atmosphere, we want to do more artistically, we have her to think about, we have to put her first,” Jinyoung said slow. 

“I don’t understand nyoungie, all that stuff- You and dad had your differences but at the end of the day, everything he did, he did because he loved us. He gave you this, gave you your family, gave you your pack, gave you Jinhi. How can you be so callous as to leave him?” Jihyo asked and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“So that’s why you’re here? JYP sent you here to try and convince you to stay with the company?” Jinyoung asked. 

“No, I’m here because I don’t want you and  _ appa’s  _ relationship to be so strained. You said it yourself, if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have met Jaebum oppa. You said you were getting past things, What happened to getting over it? Why aren’t you happy anymore. You told me you were happy here,” Jihyo said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I said that I was happy, with my alpha. I’m not happy with JYP. I’m not happy because I don’t- There are things that I think, things that don’t make sense, that I can’t quite explain or name that pop into my brain and they make me scared. I’m tired of being afraid, and I don’t want my child to grow up with the same fear that I felt, that we felt,” He said and Jihyo shook her head. 

“Everything he did, he did out of love. I don’t agree with the way that he did things one hundred percent, but he was our alpha. He was only looking out for us,” Jihyo argued. 

“He beat us, he did so many things to us, things that I can’t even begin to remember, that are on the edge of my tongue so often that I wake up in a cold sweat because of dreams I can’t vocalize. He brutalized me, he was the reason that I couldn’t conceive,” Jinyoung said through his teeth. 

“He was doing what he was supposed to do. He was just disciplining us, like alpha’s are supposed to do,” Jihyo defended softly.

“You’re telling me that if Jinyoung called you and told you that Jaebum had done half of the shit that that man did to us, you’d think it was just an alpha taking care of his omega? That’s bullshit Jisoo,” Jamie spat out and Jihyo bristled. 

“It’s Jihyo, and no. Jaebum isn’t his abeoji. He’s his mate, his mate that our appa gave him. I just don’t think you should leave the company,” Jihyo argued. 

“It’s already decided, I need a break anyway. I want to raise my child right, and I want to know that what I’m coming back to is worth it. Jihyo, I know that you aren’t happy with the way he’s controlling the band, you can come with us, you can join our company,” Jinyoung said, reaching for his child. Jihyo gave her over reluctantly.

“Jamie, you too,” Jinyoung said, looking at the other omega in the room. 

“I can’t do that, I can’t do that to my pack, to appa. He’s my-” Jihyo started and Jinyoung knew what she was going to say. 

He was her alpha. 

As much as they had all grown, the man still had his hooks deep in them. Jinyoung knew that alpha didn’t suit Jihyo, he’d always known it. Somehow the wires had gotten crossed on the twins, and they’d switched designations it had seemed. Jihyo would always be an omega, even when she was an alpha, and Jamie would always be an alpha.

JYP had infantilized her, had crippled a lot of her leadership position, kept her just powerless enough to have blind faith in him.

He knew how she had really felt, when she’d let her walls down in that cafe so many months ago. 

But he knew that it was even easier to build those walls back up.

“Look, I just want to do what is best for my pack, just like you. Just because it’s not good for me, doesn’t mean its the same for you. You’re an alpha Jihyo, I’m sure you know that. It will never be as bad for you there as it’s been for me, or nearly every omega in that company,” Jinyoung said and she clenched her teeth.

Her eyes were glistening with tears that she was desperately preventing from falling. 

“Why do you get to choose your pack over your family? You aren’t just leaving him behind Jinyoung. You realize that? You’re leaving behind me, and Jimin, and mom too. We didn’t do anything to deserve that,” Jihyo said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, that- just because I leave the company doesn’t mean I’m leaving you behind,” He said and she shook her head, standing up.

Jinyoung could smell the faint charred smell of anger, mixing with lillies. 

“Bullshit. We were in the same company for years, and we barely saw each other. As soon as you and Jaebum oppa mated, you never even came back home. We saw each other at company dinners, and award shows. Now you leave and we’ll never see each other again,” Jihyo hissed and Jamie grabbed Jihyo’s arm.

“Calm yourself alpha, there is a baby around,” Jamie whispered to her as Jinhi began to cry. 

“You’re right, I didn’t make an effort. As soon as I moved out, I never came back. I didn’t think about how that would affect the two of you, you two were my babies, you were my best friends and I abandoned you. I’m sorry that it’s gotten so strained, that we have to meet like this, after I’ve had a baby for you to even get alone time with me. But I can’t stay. I can’t promise that it’ll be easy to see each other after the move, but I will do my best to be there for you from now on, I just- I can’t stay under him, not for my own sanity,” Jinyoung whispered and Jihyo nodded, wiping her face. 

“I’m sorry I lost control,” She whispered as she stood. 

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked and Jihyo pointed to the door. 

“I just- I need time Jinyoung. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but I know that I still think you’re wrong. I can’t forgive you for leaving the company,” She said before leaving the apartment. 

“Send me paperwork, as soon as you’re looking for talent to join,” Jamie said quietly.

Jamie gave him a bittersweet smile before following Jihyo out of the door and Jinyoung held Jinhi tighter, rocking her to cease her tears as he thought about what Jihyo had said. She was right, he had put his pack above his family.

He had never regretted it before and in the end, he still didn’t.


End file.
